The Perks of Being Digi-Destined
by EchoDazzledust
Summary: The one where Davis is swallowed up by the Dark Ocean.


**Note: **Written at 11.34 P.M. - 1.00 A.M., Monday, June 17th, 2013.

**The Perks of Being Digi-Destined**

Davis doesn't know what happened. One minute he is fighting another one of Arukenimon's makeshift monsters, and the next he is lying on his back at the beach.

To say that he feels disorientated by this fact would be a massive understatement. "Woah..." Davis says, pushing himself up onto his elbows and blinking around. Aside from the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, he's pretty sure he has sand in places that sand isn't meant to be. Like in his shoes for one thing. Yep, Davis thinks as he stands up and brushes it off of him, this is definitely the beach.

It's weird, though, and dark. Dark like that time Davis accidentally hit the invert button while playing with Photoshop on Cody's computer.

"Huh, hey...wait a minute..." Davis mutters aloud to absolutely no one before he rotates on his heel and takes off towards the sound of the waves. When he reaches the bank, he blinks and watches the dark waters crash against the shore. "Is this...?"

"It's the Dark Ocean."

Davis jumps at the unexpected reply and nearly tumbles right off the edge of the embankment. If it weren't for Wormmon's 'Sticky Web' he's pretty sure he'd be a goner right now. "Wormmon, didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people like that?" He asks, once the two of them are safely away from the edge and he's managed to pull most of the strands of silk off of his arms.

Wormmon has the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry." He apologizes, and Davis looks up from where he is picking at a single remaining thread and grins.

"Well, just...the next time I'm standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a bizarre black ocean, could you try to make a little more noise when coming up behind me?"

"I can try." Wormmon says, thoughtfully, moving closer.

"Then it's okay, then." Davis announces dropping back down onto the sand and crossing his legs so that he is more or less level with the Digimon. "So," Davis says, when the thought occurs to him. "This really is the Dark Ocean, then? The one that Kari disappeared to when she...uh...disappeared?"

Wormmon, hesitates. "I don't know. Is it?" He asks and Davis frowns and shrugs.

"Well, maybe." He says, looking back towards the edge of the cliff at the waves. "I don't know. I've never been here before."

"Ken has." Wormmon says, and Davis can tell this is something that upsets him quite a bit by the way his expression darkens. It's all in the way his eyes squint up and his hands...feelers? uh...Digimon Bug Limbs start to shake, since he doesn't have any eyebrows to speak of. Most Digimon don't, though, so Davis doesn't hold that against him.

"Oh." Davis says, because he hasn't decided if he should ask when Ken was here or why Digimon don't have eyebrows when another thought occurs to him. It seems like the most important question. "Where is Ken? And Veemon? Are they here too? How did we even get here?"

...Okay, so maybe that was more than one question. Oops.

Wormmon looks a little overwhelmed for a second then clasps his digi-feeler-hands together in a way that is reminiscent of Davis' mom when she's nervous and wrings her fingers a lot. "I...I'm not sure." The Digimon admits sadly. "I was Stingmon and I saw Arukenimon throw you through a strange hole in the sky so I flew in after you.."

"You jumped into a hole in...in reality, after _me_?" Davis says, startled. "Why?"

Wormmon looks confused and tilts his head to the side. "I don't know about a hole in reality, but ExVeemon was fighting with that phoney Tuskmon and Ken was too far away."

"Yeah, okay, I get that part but...why?" Davis asks, still confused. "Of course, it was nice of you to go after me but...I just don't understand why you didn't stay with Ken and ExVeemon. Now you're stuck here too."

"Yeah, but we're stuck here together." Wormmon says, much to Davis' surprise.

"Huh?"

"I went after you so you wouldn't be alone." The Digimon clarifies.

Davis blinks and asks the only question he can think of, which is, yet again: "Why?"

Wormmon looks more confused than before and maybe even a little bit embarrassed. "You told Ken that being Digi-Destined means that we're part of a team." He says, insistant.

"Yeah," Davis says, "that's right. We're all part of a team."

Wormmon nods in agreement. "But not all of us can DNA Digivolve. That's something only Veemon and I can do, together, which means we're partners and if we're partners and Ken and I are partners and you and Veemon are partners, well, then I'm your partner too, right?" Wormmon asks.

Davis blinks as Wormmon's words sink in. "Wow, I never thought of it like that, Wormmon." He says, honestly. Then: "Hey, you're really smart, you know that?"

Wormmon flushes purple. "Thank you." He says, earnest as always.

Davis grins at him again and then climbs to his feet, scooping Wormmon up into his arms in the same motion. "Well then, there's only one thing to do!" He says, matter-o-factly.

"What's that?" Wormmon asks, looking up at him.

Davis grins."We're gonna find our partner's, partner." And with that, Davis enthusiastically begins walking in a random direction.

Admittedly, this isn't the best plan to have ever existed but Davis has faith. If the power of their friendship alone doesn't reunite them, destiny definitely will.

.:.

Half an hour later, Davis' is proven right when he steps over some invisible line and they find that they're still on the beach, but it's in bless-ed 32-bit Technicolor. Even better than that, though, is that Ken and Demi-Veemon are waiting for them by the steps.

Davis has never been so happy to see someone in his life, he thinks, but he doesn't say that. Instead he grins and says, "hey Demi-Veemon, hey Ken. Did you miss us?"

Demi-Veemon's response is to jump up and attach himself to Davis hair and Ken just smiles at him and hugs Wormmon too tightly.

Davis takes that as a yes.


End file.
